Enemy Becomes Love
by khoyrized
Summary: Tanpa ia duga, musuhnya akan menjadi kekasihnya. Kekasih yang sangat ia cintai. Kekasih yang akan ia bahagiakan seterusnya. Ini benar-benar di luar dugaannya. Namun, itu semua tidak penting. Yang penting adalah cintanya. Cintanya dengan Choi Min Rin akan selalu tumbuh, bertambah setiap harinya. ONESHOT. Cho Kyuhyun with Choi Min Rin my own character . RnR? happy reading


**Summary: **

Tanpa ia duga, musuhnya akan menjadi kekasihnya. Kekasih yang sangat ia cintai. Kekasih yang akan ia bahagiakan seterusnya. Ini benar-benar di luar dugaannya. Namun, itu semua tidak penting. Yang penting adalah cintanya. Cintanya dengan Choi Min Rin akan selalu tumbuh, bertambah setiap harinya.

**Tittle: **

Enemy Becomes Love

**By****_:_**khoyrized

**Cast: **Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Min Rin (_my own character)_

And the other character(s)

**Warning**:

OOC, AU, OC, maybe full of typo.

i need your reviews here.

don't be silent reader, please?

.

happy reading^^

.

.

**_Enemy Becomes Love_**

**__**.

.

.

Buku-buku tebal dan lumayan banyak yang Kyuhyun bawa dengan kedua tangannya berhasil membuatnya goyah untuk berjalan. 'gadis sialan! Mentang-mentang aku ini wakil ketua kelas dia seenaknya saja menyuruh nyuruhku. Dia kira dia siapa? Ketua kelas bawel, banyak maunya, tidak bertanggung jawab, sok terkenal! Aku benci dia, Choi Min Rin,' gerutu Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Sampai kapan kau mau di perbudak oleh gadis itu?" Tanya Sungmin yang kebetulan ikut Kyuhyun mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan. "Tenang saja, tidak akan lama aku akan membalasnya!" ucap Kyuhyun mantap. Sungmin hanya terkikik. Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi, "Apa yang lucu?!" gerutunya. "Tidak." Sungmin berusaha menghentikan tawanya. "Kurasa Choi Min Rin bukan gadis yang seperti itu." Jelas Sungmin, ingin mencoba menggoda Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya berdeham tidak peduli. "Hati-hati, dia gadis yang sangat mudah untuk menarik perhatian lelaki." goda Sungmin lagi. Kyuhyun terbelalak, "Apa?! Maksutmu aku akan tertarik padanya? Kau gila! Aku takkan sekalipun tertarik pada gadis sialan itu! Kalau aku lihat, dia tidak akan menarik perhatian lelaki!" Kyuhyun membela diri habis-habisan. "Yah, I see…" Sungmin tetap berusaha menggoda. Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikannya lagi dan kembali fokus kepada jalannya.

"Kyuhyun_a_! Sebagai wakil ketua kau tidak seharusnya ikut membuat gaduh!" omel Min Rin—sang ketua kelas. Kyuhyun yang sedang bermain kartu saat jam pelajaran kosong itu membalikkan badannya sampai ia menemukan Min Rin sedang bertolak pinggang di depan kelas. "Hei, nikmati saja jam kosong ini. Jarang-jarang… aku tau kau juga ingin memanfaatkan kesempatan ini kan?" Kyuhyun tetap tidak menurut walaupun sudah berkali-kali Min Rin berteriak di hadapannya, malah menghasut sang ketua kelas. "A-apa maksutmu?! Kau mau kita semua di hukum guru karena di kelas telah membuat keributan dan menganggu kelas lain yang sedang belajar? Iya?!" Min Rin tetap ngotot untuk meyakinkan Kyuhyun sebagai wakil ketua kelas yang benar. Kyuhyun yang tadinya sedang asik bermain dengan teman lainnya kini merasa terganggu dan bangkit dari duduknya lalu menghadap ke arah Min Rin. "Lalu apa maumu?!" bentak Kyuhyun. Se-isi kelas menyaksikan perdebatan yang setiap hari sering terjadi itu, layaknya menonton sebuah drama di televisi. Min Rin menarik napas. "Aku hanya ingin semua tenang dan kerjakan tugas! Tidak ribut dan tidak ada yang bermain! Kerjakan!" Min Rin balas membentak. Lelah juga lama-lama harus seperti ini, membentak di depan kelas di hadapan teman-temannya. Kondisi Min Rin saat itu juga tidak bersahabat, sepertinya ia akan demam. Setelah itu, keadaan kelas menyepi, Kyuhyun dan lainnya duduk tenang mengerjakan tuga yang di perintahkan. Begitupun Min Rin. Ia menyentuh keningnya yang terasa panas, mulai demam.

Min Rin sedikit melirik ke arahnya. Sungguh, se galak-galaknya Min Rin padanya. Ia memiliki rasa tidak enak yang mendalam. Sudah berkali-kali ia bersikap tidak baik terhadapnya. Wajahnya yang terlihat tidak semangat membuat Min Rin semakin bersalah. Jujur, Min Rin kira ia sudah tidak waras telah menyadari bahwa ia menyukainya—ya, bahkan mencintainya. Kalau orang pada umumnya, jika menyukai seseorang pasti akan bersikap baik. Tetapi mengapa tidak dengannya? Min Rin selalu bersikap dingin di depannya. begitupula dengannya. sikapnya dengan perempuan lain sangat berbeda dengannya, membuatnya sedikit… cemburu. Apa ia perlu perubahan untuk menyikapi ini?

"Kemana Min Rin?" tanyak Kyuhyun pada Sunny, salah satu teman dekat Min Rin di kelas. Bukan karena Kyuhyun memperhatikannya, tapi jika Min Rin tidak masuk kelas akan menjadi tanggung jawab Kyuhyun sepenuhnya. Ia harus bersiap. "Dia sakit." Kyuhyun mengerjap. Orang sepertinya bisa sakit juga. "dari kemarin badanya panas, aku rasa ia demam." Lanjutnya. Kyuhyun berpura-pura tidak peduli. "Hm, baiklah." Lalu kambali ke teman-temannya yang sedang berkumpul di meja Siwon.

Terlihat Sungmin, Donghae, Siwon, Eunhyuk dan Shindong sedang membicarakan seseuatu—tepatnya sesuatu tentang Siwon. Ia-pun tak mau kalah dengan mereka. "Siwon, bagaimana dengan wanita itu? Kau di tolak?" tanya Shindong. Kyuhyun yang baru ikut berkumpul menyeletuk, "Wanita? Siwon _hyung_ ingin menikah?!" sesungguhnya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti apa-apa. "Aiishh, Kyuhyun-ah! Kau ini asal bicara saja!" tegur Sungmin. "Siwon sedang galau." Tambah Shindong. Kyuhyun terdiam dan memandang tatapan mata Siwon yang kosong. Galau? Istilah macam apa itu? "Oh, begitu." respon Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya tidak mengerti apa-apa. Kyuhyun yang aneh.

Ternyata Siwon telah menyatakan perasaannya kepada seorang wanita—sebenarnya hanya teman dari kelas sebelah bernama Yoona. Namun, belum mendapat jawaban darinya, buruknya sepertinya Siwon di tolak karena Yoona lebih memilih teman yang sedang ia sukai sekarang. Menyakitkan.

"Aku yakin wanita itu memiliki kelainan pada pandangannya!" celetuk Kyuhyun tanpa pikir panjang. Mereka semua memandang Kyuhyun dengan bingung. Dan sedikit kesal dengan celetukkan Kyuhyun daritadi yang tanpa di pikir panjang dulu. "Kyuhyun! Ada apa denganmu? Daritadi bicaramu tidak benar! Apa karena Min Rin tidak masuk?" kini Shindong yang mengejek. Kyuhyun langsung blushing. "APA?! Kenapa jadi membicarakan gadis sialan itu, huh?!" wajah Kyuhyun me merah. "Mwo? Wajahmu merah Kyuhyun!" Donghae ikut mengejek. "Ah, dasar ikan! Mukaku biasa saja!" Kyuhyun membela diri. Mereka semua tertawa dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang seperti anak-anak itu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sedang setengah mati melawan rasa malunya.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" seseorang memanggil Kyuhyun dari belakangnya. Ia menengok dan mendapati siapa yang memanggilnya—Leeteuk _hyung—_kakak kelas yang sangat dekat dengannya dulu. "Oh, annyeong _hyung_!" Kyuhyun pergi menghampirinya. "Sudah lama kita kita ngobrol bersama." Lanjutnya. Ia tersenyum melihat Leeteuk _hyung_. "kalau begitu, lebih baik kita makan siang bersama saja!" ajak Leeteuk. Sudah lama sekali Kyuhyun tidak bertemu Leeteuk sejak Leeteuk kuliah di luar kota. "Boleh saja."

Leeteuk _hyung_ memilih restoran yang tidak jauh dari sekolah, sehingga tidak perlu berjalan jauh lagi. Sebuah restoran pasta telah tepat di depan mereka. Leeteuk membukakan pintu untuk Kyuhyun, lalu ia masuk diikuti Leeteuk. Mereka menduduki tempat duduk yang berada dekat jendela—tempat yang paling Kyuhyun suka. Seorang pelayan datang untuk menanyakan pesanan mereka.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan ketua kelasmu itu?" Leeteuk memulai pembicaraan dengan sedikit tertawa. "Apa? maksutmu Min Rin?" Kyuhyun bertanya balik. Leeteuk mengangguk. "Kau masih menyukainya?" Leeteuk melanjutkan. Kyuhyun memang pernah curhat dengan Leeteuk bahwa ia menyukai Min Rin. Wajah Kyuhyun me merah. "A-apa?" Kyuhyun tergagap, bingung. Leeteuk kembali tertawa dengan aksen Kyuhyun yang seperti anak-anak. "Kau ini pura-pura tidak tau apa bagaimanasih? Itu Min Rin. kau masih menyukainya?" Leeteuk mengulang pertanyaannya. Kyuhyun semakin memanas. "Baiklah, aku mengakuinya." Lalu ia sedikit menunduk. Leeteuk tersenyum mendengar jawaban yang sangat jujur dari Kyuhyun. "Kabarnya kalian sering sekali bertengkar." Leetek mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh, "kenapa?" lanjutnya. Kyuhyun sedikit tersenyum memaksa. "Tidak apa-apa. hanya ingin dekat saja." jelas Kyuhyun. Leeteuk hanya mengangkat alisnya. "Tidak ada cara lain?" tanya Leeteuk. Kyuhyun mengerang. "Aku harus apa?" tanyanya. Leeteuk meneguk _ice coffe_ yang baru saja di antar tadi. "Kau harus bertindak. Jangan diam saja!" Kyuhyun tertegun.

Keeseokan harinya. Min Rin tidak masuk kembali, dengan alasan yang sama—sakit. Tanggung jawab kelas kembali di serahkan oleh Kyuhyun. Anehnya, Kyuhyun bisa mengatur kelas dengan tertib dan tegas. Sungguh tidak seperti biasanya, bahkan teman-temannya merasa aneh dengan hal itu. "Hei, Kyuhyun. Tadi pagi kau terbentur lantai ya? Kenapa jadi seperti ini?" pertanyaan aneh di lontarkan oleh Sungmin. Kyuhyun menengok sinis ke arah Sungmin. "Apa maksutmu?" tanyanya. Sungmin mengabaikannya, "Ah, apa di balik semua ini karena Min Rin?!" celetuk Sungmin. Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, "Iya!" aneh, ia tidak membela diri. "Memang kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya. Sungmin mengerjap. Kyuhyun sangat jujur. "Wee! Jiwa lelakimu semakin terlihat! Kuharap kau juga akan menunjukkan itu kepada Min Rin!" ucapnya sambil menepuk pundak Kyuhyun. Ya, Kyuhyun tau apa yang di maksut Sungmin. "Dalam waktu dekat, aku akan mengungkapkan ini semua."

Sepulang sekolah, Kyuhyun di berikan amanat oleh Seo Ji _seonsaengnim_-wali kelasnya untuk memberikan catatan selama dua hari ini kpada Min Rin ke rumahnya. Tanpa pamrih, Kyuhyun menerima amanat itu. Tentu tanpa sepengetahuan teman-temannya. Ini demi citranya sampai ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Min Rin.

Kyuhyun menekan bell berwarna hitam di samping kanan pintu apartemen Min Rin. tiga kali Kyuhyun menekan bell itu, sampai terdengar langkah kaki di dalam rumah hendak membukakan pintu. "Siapa?" suara serak bercampur suara orang sedang sakit flu terdengar dari balik pintu. Dan Kyuhyun yakin, itu Min Rin. Kyuhyun menelan ludah dan sedikit berdeham, "Ehm, Cho Kyuhyun teman Min Rin. Ingin mengantarkan catatan kemarin dan hari ini."jawab Kyuhyun. Hening sejenak. "Oh, kau." Terdengar suara kunci di buka. Setelah benar-benar terbuka, terlihat Min Rin terbalut dalam sweater berwarna abu-abu dengan gambar animasi dan syal di lehernya. Astaga, gadis ini benar-benar sekarat. Kyuhyun mengerjap sejenak lalu kembali fokus. "Ehm, ini." Kyuhyun menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat besar kepada Min Rin. "Aku kesinin atas perintah Seo Ji _seonsaengnim_. Jadi, kau jangan terlalu berharap." Goda Kyuhyun. Min Rin menerima amplop berisikan catatan itu, lalu tersenyum sinis. "Te-tentu saja aku tau. Mana mungkin kau mau memberikan ini padaku tanpa disuruh." Kata Min Rin. Kyuhyun berdecik. "kau ini sudah sakit masih saja begitu." Kyuhyun sedikit tertawa. Min Rin terdiam. Jarang sekali Min Rin melihat Kyuhyun tertawa lepas seperti ini. Aneh. "Apa kau ingin masuk dulu?" tanya Min Rin. Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya. "_Aniyo_! Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang. Oh ya…" Kyuhyun sedikit menarik napas, "Aku harap kau besok masuk. Kelas menjadi terasa sepi." Lanjutnya. Min Rin tertegun.

"Ba-baiklah aku usahakan besok akan masuk." Jawabnya. Aneh juga, kenapa ia menjawab dengan sangat lembut? Lalu tersenyum. Diikuti senyuman Kyuhyun. Benar-benar berbeda, yang tadinya mereka selalu bertengkar sekarang mereka saling melemparkan senyuman. Seperti kedua orang yang sedang berdamai setelah peperangan. "Kurasa aku harus pulang." Ucap Kyuhyun. Yang di dalam lubuk hatinya yang dalam ia berkata, _'Tidak. Aku ingin terus disini. Menemanimu sampai kau sembuh, Min Rin.'_ dirasa kata-kata itu sangat gila, terpaksa hanya bisa di jeritkan dalam hati oleh Kyuhyun. Min Rin tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Sekali lagi, terimakasih atas catatan dan kunjungannya. Sampai besok!" kata Min Rin. sama dengan Kyuhyun, di dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ia berteriak. _'Jangan pergi dulu, temani aku disini.'_ Namun kata-kata itu tercekat di tenggorokannya. Kyuhyun mulai menjauh dari ambang pintu apartemen Min Rin. Ia melambaikan tangan dengan ragu, lalu dib alas Min Rin. mereka saling melemparkan senyuman.

"Ah! Min Rin! Dia sudah masuk!" teriak Sunny dari ambang pintu kelas. "Bersama Kyuhyun?!" lanjutnya lagi. Sungmin, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Siwon dan Shindong yang kebetulan sedang berkumpul di kelas tertegun mendengarnya. Min Rin dan Kyuhyun datang bersama? Hal yang mustahil bagi mereka. Karena masih belum percaya, mereka ingin melihatnya sendiri. Dengan tergesa-gesa mereka menemukannya. "Ah, benar!" seru Shindong.

Saat mereka datang ke dalam kelas, sepi seketika. Membuat Kyuhyun merinding. Ada hal yang tidak enak mengganjal di hatinya "Min Rin. i-ini ada apa ya? Kok tiba-tiba sepi…" bisik Kyuhyun kepada Min Rin yang masih berdiri dengan tegang di sampingnya. "A-aku tidak tau." Jawab Min Rin dengan gugup.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Siwon dan Shindong menghampiri Kyuhyun. Bulu kuduk Kyuhyun semakin terangkat. "Kemari kau!" seru Shindong sambil menggerakkan jarinya untuk menyuruh Kyuhyun ke sekumpulan teman-temannya itu. Mencoba santai, Kyuhyun datang menghampiri mereka. "Ada apa?"

"Min Rin! kau ada apa dengan Kyuhyun?! Kenapa kalian menjadi dekat? Kalian—" Min Rin menegur Sunny yang terus bicara dengan keras tanpa di rem. "Aku mohon jangan keras-keras!" perintah Min Rin. "Ba-baiklah." Jawab Sunny dengan bisikkan. Min Rin menarik napas. "Aku dan Kyuhyun…"

"APA? PACARAN?!" teriak mereka serempak setelah mendengar cerita di balik Kyuhyun dan Min Rin. "Jangan keras-keras kubilang!" tegur Kyuhyun. "Tidak masalah! Lama-lama juga akan ketahuan…" mereka semua saling berpandangan seperti membuat rencana. Bulu kuduk Kyuhyun semakin menjadi. Tiba-tiba saja Shindong bangkit dari duduknya dan berteriak di depan kelas. "Kyuhyun dan Min Rin sekarang pacaran!" teriak Shindong. Se-isi kelas menjadi ribut mendengarnya. Langsung saja Kyuhyun dan Min Rin mereka seret ke depan kelas, mendekati mereka berdua. Kyuhyun di kenakan jas yang di bawa Siwon membuat Kyuhyun seperti pengantin pria. Sedangkan Min Rin di kenakan pita berwarna pink punya Sunny di rambut halusnya. Mereka terlihat seperti pengantin yang akan naik ke pelaminan. Di papan tulis banyak sekali tulisan 'Cho _Kyuhyun & Choi Min Rin'_.

Kyuhyun dan Min Rin hanya tertawa kecil dan sedikit agak malu karena teman-temannya tau hubungan mereka. Di saat itu, Kyuhyun berbisik di kuping Min Rin,

"_saranghaeyo_, Choi Min Rin…"

"_nado saranghaeyo,_ Cho Kyuhyun…"

Mereka berdua saling melemparkan senyuman.

Tanpa ia duga, musuhnya akan menjadi kekasihnya. Kekasih yang sangat ia cintai. Kekasih yang akan ia bahagiakan seterusnya. Ini benar-benar di luar dugaannya. Namun, itu semua tidak penting. Yang penting adalah cintanya.

Cintanya dengan Choi Min Rin akan selalu tumbuh, bertambah setiap harinya.

.

.

.end.

.

.

* * *

Author's notes: Bagaimana dengan cerita konyol aburadul nan abalku ini? Hhhhaaa~ pasti cerita ini sangat tidak sempurna dan jujur, sangat acak-acakan-" Tapi itu menurutku, bagaimana menurut kalian? Aku ingin tau... silahkan kalian reviews cerita ini, boleh isi memuji atau memberi masukan. please no bash.

_jeongmal kamsahamni_da

khoyrized.


End file.
